


Play the Game

by yuzv



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzv/pseuds/yuzv
Summary: I had always played the game right. How did it end up playing me?





	Play the Game

You know, I never thought it would end up like this. I thought I was always gonna be the one in charge, the one with all the power, the one who always won the game. But that all went out the door when I met you. Yeah, you were perfect, another toy used to play in this game I made just for me. But... I never expected it to be me who was played with.

Alex? He was easy. He had been my childhood friend from the start. Me and him had a lot of history together, it made him an easy target. He cared so much for me I almost pitied him, as he didn't know there wasn't a single shred of emotion I felt towards him. I almost did, but I didn't. I could tell he was head over heels for me, that's what made me enjoy this even more. Seeing him broken when I said I didn't love him anymore made me feel such a rush of adrenaline, it made me feel alive. It felt like I had killed someone while letting them live. I destroyed someone... and I loved it.

Sam. He was harder to woo, but I still managed it. No man could resist me. I knew that for a fact. He spent so many days telling me he loved me more than anyone else in the world. He held me close, he kissed me so tenderly, he touched me with such passion. I knew he loved me. I knew he did. It almost made me laugh when I saw his heartbroken face. I fed off his misery, knowing I had even more power than before. This was my true joy, my true happiness. I loved every second of it.

Sebastian wasn't very interested in me when I first met him. In fact, he hated me. He knew I had destroyed his best friend's heart. But that didn't stop me. Although it took a while, I eventually made it into his heart, tearing down the walls he put up in fear, for protection against his poor, fragile heart. It wasn't very long until I ripped it out of chest and tore it to pieces. He was right, in the beginning, to not trust me, but it was his foolish decision to do so in the end. He deserved it.

Harvey was a timid, kind-hearted man. Becoming his was easier than taking candy from a baby. He was always so shy and tender with me, handling me with the most care in the world. He probably loved me more than anything else in his world. And he was right to do so. Nothing else should've mattered to him more but me. The more he loved me, the more devastating it would be for him in the end, and that was exactly what I wanted. The end hit him harder than any blow to the face. He was distraught.

Elliott was the same story as Harvey. An easy target, I seduced him easier than anyone else. It was like he was ready for whatever I gave him, like he was starving. A writer he was, he tried to write his way into my heart. He wrote so many beautiful poems and stories about me, each one more beautiful than the last. But, alas, his happiness ended right when mine started. I could feel his broken heart, it was mine.

Shane knew. He knew my intentions with him, he just knew. He had heard from all the other boys in town what my plan for him was. Getting him to love would be harder than the rest. But the challenge was soon over once I gained his trust. He loved me just like the rest when I told him I cared for him more than anyone else in the world. When I told him I would always be by his side. When I told him he was the only one for me. He loved me more than himself. Killing his heart would be even more rewarding than the rest.

Then, there was you. I didn't expect for you to be on my radar, I didn't even remember you existed. But remembering you was like a blow to the stomach, I knew I had to make you mine. But it was different this time around. You made me feel something that I didn't get from those boys before. Something warm, not something cold.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Penny."

She looked at me with disgusted eyes. "You really think I would love a monster like you? Get over yourself. You've ruined half of this town. I hope you perish, Haley."

"I can change, I promise I can! I'll do anything for you!" She was slipping further and further away from me. But it was true. I would do anything to keep her at my side. I loved her. I really did.

"You said that to every boy in town. How do I know you're not lying to me, too? Get away from me. I hope one day you get what you deserve."

Little did she know, I had already received it.


End file.
